Ulysses Noctis
---- (Cyborg) |birthdate= November 24th |birthplace=Aquila, Stella. |gender=Male |age=22 |blood type=O+ |education= M.S. Chemistry (Polymer chemistry) M.S. Physics (Radiophysics) |hair color=Black |eye color=Amber |vision=20/22 (Human) 20/1 (Cyborg) |skin tone=Pale |height=5'11 ft. 6'1 ft. |weight=180 lbs. 1,080 lbs. 497 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features=Cybernetic parts |affiliation=PAXUS |previous affiliation= |partners=Sarah Vale Paxton Noctis |previous partners= |occupation=Vigilante Second in command of PAXUS |previous occupation= Lab Assistant |team= |previous team= |base of operations=M.O.B |sexuality=Hetrosexual |marital status=? |spouse= None |allies= TBA |enemies= |relatives= Diana Noctis (Mother) Arthur Noctis (Step-father) Paxton Noctis (Step-brother) Mors Roseus (Father) |magic= N/A |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor=Silver Discord Emitter Muon-beam Cannon |other equipment=Several inbuilt weapons & gadgets |debut=PAXUS: Rise |image gallery= }} Ulysses Noctis (ユーリシーズ•ノクティス, Yūrisīzu Nokutisu), also known as Uly (アリー , Yūri) is a lab assistant turned adventurer and vigilante who was turned into a cyborg by his former colleagues, in an attempt to save his life after he suffered from a horrible accident. He is the co-founder and second in command of the vigilante team known as PAXUS, which is led by his younger brother Paxton Noctis. He is the son of Diana Noctis and Mors's Roseus and the step son of Arthur Noctis; the latter married his mother after the death of his biological father. Ulysses was born to and grew up primarily, in a broken home; in the city of joy, Aquila. Due to his family's below average financial conditions and his father's barbaric nature; the latter caused others to distance themselves from the family and mock Ulysses, Ulysses became an autodidact and taught himself most of the things that he could have learned such as chemistry, psychology and home economics. After Mors's abuses got out of hand, Diana was forced to step in; which further infuriated Mors, causing him to rape his own wife and then attempt to choke her but this triggered a young Ulysses to attack and accidentally kill his father in the state of blind rage. In order to leave their past behind and protect her son, Diana covered up the murder and moved to Stella, where they were initially helped by an old man named, Tsūkōkumo; who took care of Ulysses while Diana was at work or busy and in later years, would train Ulysses in the art of Wing Chun and Qi Gong. Though, the master-student relationship did not last due to Tsūkōkumo's mysterious disappearance and his mother having to move to another part of the city, due to job convenience. Considering that he had lost his father, Ulysses and his mother lacked the presence and support of male figure in their life; until Diana met and fell in love with Arthur Noctis and eventually married him.This would result in Ulysses gaining a younger brother in the form of Paxton. Through out his teens, Ulysses excelled in academics and while he was hailed as a science prodigy, he grew up under the shadow of his more well spoken and extroverted brother. However, the brothers did have several things in common, such as — their love for superhero comic books, action figures and wanting to make a difference in the world they lived in; thus, the resentment was kept to a minimum. Ulysses also partly shared the idealistic view that Paxton had towards the world. Witnessing Paxton excel in Kenpo, Ulysses wished to continue his Wing Chun training and eventually managed to earn his 5th duan striped red belt, while also entering college at the early age of 15. After graduation, Ulysses took up the job of a lab assistant at Astra Labs in order to aid his parents financially and also save up enough money for his younger brother's future education, so he could send him to the best college in all of Stella. A few weeks after his 19th birthday, Ulysses was a part of an unfortunate lab accident that left him on the brink of death and even after being rescued by the firefighters, he shortly slipped into the state of coma for 4 months and later on needed cybernetics to continue to live and function. While his former colleagues were generous enough to help his family with his operation; financially, his family was left in serious debt. Crippled and angered, a newly transformed Ulysses blamed and shunned all of his former colleagues and began living with his younger brother. Even though, Ulysses tried to convince his parents and brother to let him work, they all refused to let him and for good reason; wherever he went, he was attacked, ridiculed and dismissed by people, because of his appearance and the general notion being — "cyborgs are monsters". Three years later, Ulysses and his brother began serving their own brand of justice as vigilantes who operated at night but soon realized that they weren't making as big of an impact as they wanted to. This resulted in Paxton trying to put together a team of young adults; consisting of his school mates, and Ulysses trying to recruit a certain acquaintance who he described as, "a blast from the past". After failing their first mission and a little squabbling, the team was able to come together and finally the vigilante organization that came to be known as PAXUS. Ulysses continued to function as the second-in-command and tech expert of the group and was given the moniker of The Owl (梟, Fukuro) due to his vast knowledge of and interest in owls. Ulysses is one of the main protagonists in the PAXUS trilogy. Appearance Personality & Traits Relationships History The Sins of Thy Father Red Room Wrong Side of Heaven Abilities Ways of Combat Skilled Wing Chun Practitioner: Assorted Abilities Gifted Intellect: *'Master of Chemistry': **'Expert Chemist & Druggist': **'Combat suit production': **'Demolitions': *'Radiology Expert': *'Psychological Manipulation': *'Threat Assessment': *'Hacking': Ambidexterity: Expert Marksman: Qi Gong Practitioner/Meditation: Powers Cyborg Physiology Cybernetic Enhancement: *'Physical Combat System': **'Augmented Strength': ***'Power-Leaping': **'Vastly-enhanced Speed': ***'Enhanced-Neural Reflexes': **'Augmented Durability': **'Nanite-Infused Blood': ***'Enhanced Stamina': ***'Pain Receptor Control': *'Integrated Weapons System': **'Silver Discord Emitter': **'Seismic Blaster': **'Electrical Optic Blast': **'DF-Laser': **'Muon-beam Cannon': *'Sensory System': **'Advanced Scanner Vision': ***'Enhanced Sight': ***'Physiological Scanners': **'Hyperacusia': ***'Sound Dampening Systems/Muting': *'Accessory System': **'Flight': ***'G-Force Resistance': **'Holographic Projection': **'Smart Power Recharge': **'Demagnetization Coils': By scrambling the domains of a magnetized object when it moves near an alternating magnetic field produced by his arm, he can cause these domains to cancel out each other and become demagnetized. Equipment Owl-Cycle (アウルサイクル, Auru Saikuru): The Owl-cycle is a transmechanical bike that was designed and created by Ulysses to aid him in travel and even combat. It has an advanced electrical motor that runs on lacrima cells. The bike can reach of speeds up to 190 mph despite weighing around 1,161 kg. The bike also seems to be extremely bullet resistant, if not bullet proof; as normal bullets casually bounce off of it's surface, on impact. *'Hyperion Exo-suit' (ハイペリオン, 凌駕存在, Haiperion): With the push of a simple button, Exo-suit mode is activated and Hyperion, the sleeping behemoth is awakened. Hyperion is an exo-suit that was primarily created by Ulysses for special situations when his physical combat systems fail to meet the necessary requirements. It is necessarily an advanced armor bolstered by robotics and technology. It is made of primarily of an unique meta-aramid fiber and carbon fiber reinforced aluminum; the former makes it highly heat and abrasion resistant and somewhat resistant to corrosion while the cfr-Al makes it highly durable and light weight. The skeletal structure of the suit is made of a composite mixture of titanium alloy (Ti-6Al-7Nb) and magnesium alloy (AMCa602) that makes it extremely strong and elastic; excellent for providing framework. The outermost layer is made of cubic Boron Nitride that is coated in a layer of ethylene glycol; this not only makes the outer-layer resistant to cold temperatures and freezing but also makes it extremely dense to pierce and highly elastic. It also has added ceramic plates concealed in layers of polypropene that further protect areas such as the crotch, back of the head, diaphragm and knees. The armor itself is known for it's sheer strength and tanking ability; being able to reflect bullets hitting it and easily withstanding small explosions. The robotic limbs can also punch as fast as 116 mph (4.6 times faster than a professional boxer) and deliver a force of 5760 lbf with a single punch; which is roughly 17.7 times stronger than a punch from a normal human mage. Despite it's size, the armor is able to move considerably fast, as it's able to reach the speeds of 51 mph in under 4 seconds. The suit also contains about two weeks worth of oxygen and has an ultra-filtration and purification system that makes the wearer's urine about as pure as mineral water. This makes the suit highly adaptable and can cater to the wearer's needs. **'Enhanced Strength': The wearer of the armor can easily overpower several human beings at once and bend metal with it's mechanical limbs. While donning the armor, Ulysses was able to lift and handle of weights up to 3.6 tons and as stated by him, the armor could lift and support a weight of up to 4.1 tons at it's peak; easily making Ulysses the strongest member of Paxus while donning it. The suit's strength also makes it possible for it to make extraordinary leaps and cover a vast distance of 40 feet in a single bound. At it's peak, it can deliver a force of up to 6000 lbf (8 times the force required to crack human bones) with it's punches; which is more than enough to ensure the death of even an enhanced being. The suit is shown to be capable of easily punching down brick walls and tossing people several yards away. However, the more energy is invested in Hyperion's strength section, the slower it becomes. **'Enhanced Durability': Though, the suit is primarily known for it's extraordinary resistance to heat and abrasion, it also has several other protective features. The armor is capable of deflecting high-caliber bullets and can withstand low-caliber bullets, even at a close range. Due to it's composition and overall density, Ulysses claimed it to be "almost guaranteed to be resistant to slashing and stabbing weapons" regardless of the attacker's strength; claiming, "no one can be that strong, physically". It has shown to be capable of walking straight through walls without any problems and withstanding minor explosions. The armor is also highly resistant to cold temperature and ice-based weaponry. As seen, it can also withstand impact forces from several human beings at once; who were armed with bats, brass knuckles and hockey sticks. However, it is not invinsible and strong enough impact forces might be able to overcome it's defenses. **'Decent Speed': With it, Ulysses is able to reach 0-51 mph in less than 4 seconds. He is also able to react faster than a normal human could and can reach a linear top speed of 77 mph while in battle mode. While, it's battle speed is not as impressive, Hyperion comes equipped with a "Rapid Impact Mode" which causes it to rapidly punch, knee and backhand it's enemies and puts it's motors on overdrive. It was noted that in RIM, Hyperion's punches could reach the speeds of 181 mph; which is over 7.2 times the speed of a punch from a human boxer. Allowing him to deliver 6278 lbf with each punch, effectively. However, the Rapid Impact Mode, also ironically, rapidly drains Hyperion's power. Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Mage Category:Genius-Level Intellect Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Chaotic Good Category:PAXUS